Fool
by jennyreyn
Summary: Ninth Doctor. Rose finds out why The Doctor doesn't dance. Or rather, why he's reluctant to dance with her... Episode tag for 'The Doctor Dances'.


He found her sitting in some room he'd almost forgotten was there. If she heard him come in, she hadn't responded.

"Rose?"

She didn't move.

"What's up?"

Nothing.

"You OK?"

Silence. Definitely ignoring him, he reasoned.

"This is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" he sighed.

"What is?" she asked.

"This."

"And what is this?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Rose..."

There was something in his voice that told her that he wasn't going to let this go. Looking over she said, "I told you, the world doesn't end..."

"Because of that?" he asked. "You're... sulking because of that?" He broke into a grin at the near-absurd idea of it. As soon as he saw her angry reaction he quickly stopped.

"I am not sulking," she protested. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

She paused.

"What?" he asked.

"You rejected me," she said, turning back to the wall.

He frowned and folded his arms, leaning against the doorway. "That's a bit strong, wouldn't you say?"

"No, not really."

"Rose..."

"You couldn't get away from me quick enough."

"Rose..."

"Look, it's nothing. I'm just thinking over stuff. I just... want time."

"Then you're with the right guy," he quipped.

"Alone."

"Why?"

Rose looked at him in half anger, half shock. "Why?" She was almost infuriated to see he was grinning. Again.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm the one who wants to work this out, OK?"

He crossed the room and sat next to her. "Let me help."

"Why did you back away?" she asked. "Earlier."

"Why did you?" he countered.

"Jack was there!"

"Exactly," he said.

"So why were you so reluctant in the first place?"

"I told you."

Rose sighed and looked down at her lap. "Yeah, you don't do dancing."

"I... _dance_," he said. "Just... haven't done it in a while."

"What?" she said, her tone slightly condescending. "Afraid you'll look bad in front of Jack?"

"No. You."

His abruptness shocked her for a moment, but she recomposed quickly. "And why would I care?"

"You'd care," he said.

"It's just..." she started, then she caught his eye. "Oh. _Dancing_."

"It's... been a very long time since any of this."

"Doctor..."

"Besides, I can think of at least one guy who would be much better at... dancing than me."

"So?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'so'? You humans live your lives by who's the best. If you're not good then you don't make the grade, but thank you very much for showing an interest."

"But you didn't," she said.

"What?"

"Show an interest."

"Thought it best."

"Why?"

"Why'd you come with me?" he asked, changing tact.

"Why'd you ask?" she replied with a small smile; he wasn't getting rid of her that easily.

"I wanted you. To come. Along, that is."

She giggled as he tripped over his words. "Well, I wanted to come. Along."

"You said no the first time."

"You came back."

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Exactly," she said.

"Besides," he said, gesturing to the room. "I'd not exactly sold the girl on all her merits."

Rose looked about the room, slightly confused. It was, after all, just a store room. Then she realised he meant the ship herself. "Yes, because the time travel clinched the deal," she said, deadpan.

"Then what?"

"You gave me a chance."

"Well..." he said with a shrug. "I could see you were interested."

"I was. Am."

"And you were some help to me I suppose," he quipped. He grinned as she reacted with mock horror, taking a badly aimed punch at his arm. "I figured that I should at least try to..."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And I like having you around, Rose Tyler."

"I like being around."

"So when I didn't... y'know.."

"Dance?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I mean... Well, I like it. It's fun. And it's not you..."

"'...it's me'?" she finished.

"No, it's _not_ you," he said, slightly confused.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What I'm saying is... I need..."

"Time?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you're a Time Lord then," she said.

"That OK?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

On the seat beside her Rose was suddenly aware of how close his hand was to hers.

"It's not like we have to do it now," she said.

The hand tensed. "What?" he asked.

"Dance," she said. "It's nice to know that you're not against the idea."

The hand relaxed. "I'm not."

"Well then. One step at a time."

"Waltz or quick step?"

"I prefer to tango," she said with a grin.

"You seemed to have fun with Jack."

Rose sat in silence for a moment, considering her answer. Eventually she moved her hand over, resting her fingers over his.

"He's fun," she shrugged.

"So?"

Rose looked at him and smiled, gently moving her fingertips against the back of his hand.

"He's not...?" he started.

"My choice of partner," she finished.

"Right."

Rose wrapped her fingers around his and gave a gentle squeeze.

After they sat there for a moment, she got up and left him sitting there, staring at the same wall she'd been engrossed in when he arrived. There was a soft noise, and he smiled, understanding something anyone else wouldn't.

"I know, girl," he said aloud to the TARDIS. "But I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"You wouldn't," Rose's voice came from just outside the room. "Just so we're clear."

Her footsteps echoing down the hallway told him when she'd finally gone.

But she wouldn't have gone far.

_First teach me to walk, and then I'll learn to dance for you_ - Fool, by Lifehouse.


End file.
